


Maquinações do destino

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Quando Legolas foge de um casamento arranjado, ele encontra um anão que faz ele mudar de ideia.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 5





	Maquinações do destino

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Machinations of fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825004) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Ao final do mês, Legolas deveria se casar.

Não podia suportar essa ideia.

Casamentos arranjados não eram mais uma prática comum, mas ainda aconteciam entre nobres. Ele sempre soube disso, sempre esperou por isso.

O que não esperava era que lhe pedissem para fazer algo assim, para ser a esperança de paz para seu povo.

Porque a pessoa para quem foi prometido, a pessoa que deveria casar, era um anão.

Legolas não sabia muito sobre aquele anão. Ele não sabia seu nome ou como se parecia, tudo o que Legolas sabia era que tinha sangue nobre, parte da família real, mas não próximo da linha de sucessão.

Eles provavelmente se casariam, seria esperado que vivessem juntos por um breve período de tempo, e então se separariam mas continuariam casados. Depois de um século ou dois, Legolas estaria livre e teria permissão de se casar de novo depois de um período de luto apropriado. Era um sacrifício, mas não tão grande quanto o de outros, e Legolas até sentia mais pena do anão. Afinal, Legolas ainda teria uma vida longa depois desse arranjo, mas o anão teria que tolerar isso pelo resto da sua vida.

Ainda assim, conforme o dia do casamento se aproximava, Legolas percebeu que não podia fazer isso. Porém, não teria como encerrar seu noivado sem piorar o conflito entre seus povos. Quer dizer, a menos que pudesse fazer parecer que foi impedido de casar por forças além do seu controle.

E foi assim que Legolas se encontrou mandando seu cavalo de volta para casa, com seu pêlo manchado com um pouco do sangue de Legolas, de um corte que fez em sua mão, e uma flecha presa na crina. Eles presumiriam que ele desapareceu, talvez tivesse sido sequestrado, e isso lhe daria tempo o bastante para fugir. Não era uma solução perfeita, mas os anões não os culpariam se o príncipe elfo que lhes foi prometido desaparecesse. Na verdade, seria esperado que ajudassem a procurar por ele. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era ir para bem longe e voltar depois de alguns anos com uma história sobre como escapou de seus captores. Ou talvez pudesse até fingir ter perdido a memória em um ataque e viajado pelo mundo tentando se lembrar de quem era. Ele tinha tempo para pensar sobre isso.

\---

Legolas manteve a capa cobrindo a maior parte do seu rosto. A taverna estava cheia de humanos, e um elfo chamaria atenção. Chamaria tanta atenção quanto o anão ruivo sentado sozinho com um caneco de cerveja.

Legolas não sabia o que o fez ir até o anão e pedir para sentar com ele. Culpa, talvez, ou talvez curiosidade. Ele conhecia pouco de anões, apesar do pedido que se casasse com um. Isso era parte do que o fazia odiar tanto esse arranjo. O anão lhe permitiu que sentasse com um gesto, e por um tempo ficaram em silêncio. Legolas não sabia o que podia dizer, como começar uma conversa que não levasse a perguntas que não saberia como responder. Nunca foi bom em mentir.

“Você não precisa dizer do que está fugindo, mas você não está sendo um bom parceiro de bebida assim,” o anão finalmente disse.

Legolas se surpreendeu com isso. “O que faz você pensar que estou fugindo de alguma coisa?”

“Ninguém fecha aqui a menos que esteja fugindo, se escondendo, ou não tenha para onde ir.”

Legolas olhou para o resto da taverna, parecia uma boa análise. “O que isso faz de você?”

“Me escondendo, suponho. Mas não por muito tempo. Sou Gimli,” ele ofereceu.

“Legolas,” ele disse, sem tempo de pensar em uma mentira.

\---

Eles conversaram por horas, e era manhã antes de ambos decidirem que seria melhor voltarem para seus respectivos quartos e descansarem. Gimli nunca falou do que estava se escondendo, e Legolas não perguntou. Não parecia justo, já que também não falou do que estava fugindo. Ainda assim, naquela uma noite, Legolas descobriu que muito do que sabia sobre anões estava errado, um simples produto da inimizade entre seus povos.

Era uma pena que tinha que se casar com alguém de sangue real, porque podia se ver apreciando a companhia daquele anão. É claro que não se apaixonou em uma noite, não era o tipo de coisa que elfos faziam, mas antes acreditou que não seria capaz de tolerar a presença de um anão, mas agora estava ali, tendo uma conversa agradável.

Ainda assim, parecia o trabalho do destino, que ele fugisse de um anão só para se encontrar atraído por outro.

\---

O tempo seguiu passando como o tempo costuma fazer, e apesar de seus planos iniciais, Legolas continuou na pousada da taverna. Apesar de não ter articulado isso nesses termos, talvez sua estadia estivesse relacionada a Gimli, que também tinha escolhido ficar ali por aquele período.

Ele não deveria ter ficado, teria sido melhor se já estivesse muito longe de sua terra natal, não tão próximo, esperando para ser encontrado.

Talvez o motivo fosse porque, mesmo quando fugiu, nunca teve a intenção de escapar de suas responsabilidades. Ainda existia um conflito que precisava ser resolvido, e pelo bem do seu povo, ele queria fazer o que pudesse para o parar. Ele precisava de tempo para pensar, mas não continuaria correndo para sempre.

Ele ainda tinha tempo de chegar a tempo do casamento se partisse de manhã, então foi isso que escolheu fazer, mas antes, tinha que se despedir de seu amigo anão.

\---

“Eu não fui completamente honesto com você,” Legolas confessou depois de um caneco de cerveja.

Gimli o encarou com curiosidade, mas não julgamento. “Eu lhe disse desde o início que não precisava ser.”

“Ainda assim, acho que você deveria saber, estou aqui porque estou fugindo de um casamento arranjado.”

“Oh,” Gimli disse, largando seu caneco na mesa, “Entendo.”

“E o motivo para lhe dizer isso é porque durante as últimas semanas comecei a ver você como um amigo, e queria que você soubesse porque estou saindo daqui. Vou voltar para casa, para cumprir o meu dever.”

“O que fez você mudar de ideia?”

“Você. Acreditava que nunca poderia fazer mais do que desprezar um anão, mas você me mostrou que minhas pré concepções estavam erradas. Não sei quem é essa pessoa com quem vou casar, nem posso saber se vamos nos dar bem, mas acredito que foi injusto da minha parte desconsiderar a ideia completamente. E se tudo der errado, sempre posso voltar para casa depois de alguns dias e me esconder sob a minha cama por dois séculos.” Ele sorriu para a última parte, tentando fazer uma piada.

“Espero que não chegue a esse ponto,” Gimli disse, erguendo o caneco e tomando um gole.

Legolas fez a mesma coisa. “E você, você acha que agora pode me dizer do que está se escondendo?”

Gimli sacudiu a cabeça. “Você não acreditaria em mim se contasse para você agora.”

\---

Voltando primeiro deve que lidar com a preocupação de seu pai, e então com suas reprimendas, mas Legolas estava preparado para isso. Como as preparações seguiram em sua ausência, tudo estaria pronto para a cerimônia no dia seguinte, e até o grupo de anões chegou a tempo. Logo uma guerra que começou muito antes dele nascer teria terminado.

E por algum motivo, não podia parar de pensar em seu amigo improvável.

\---

A festa estava acontecendo ao seu redor, mas Legolas não podia se fazer celebrar. Ele ainda estava esperando para conhecer quem logo seria seu esposo, e quanto mais pensava nisso, mais considerava todas as formas que isso poderia dar errado.

Ele estava tão imerso em seus próprios pensamentos que não percebeu seu pai se aproximando.

“Houve uma mudança de planos,” Thranduil disse, assustando Legolas.

“O quê? O que aconteceu?”

“Eu falei com o anão Glóin, e aparentemente seu filho expressou preocupação que nossas tradições estivessem sendo ignoradas. Ele pediu por um noivado tradicional, até fez as alianças para serem trocadas. Então parece que o propósito dessa festa foi alterado.”

“Não entendo, como eles conheceriam nossas tradições?”

A única coisa que Legolas podia pensar era o fato de que contou para Gimli sobre isso, durante uma de suas conversas tarde da noite, mas porque ele contaria isso para alguém?

“Não sei, mas não importa, eles ainda concordaram em assinar o tratado de paz depois da celebração dessa noite, então não nos interessa.”

Depois disso, ele partiu, deixando para trás um Legolas confuso.

\---

A festa continuou, e Legolas estava cansado de andar pelo salão, conversando e cumprimentando todo mundo. Ele se sentou sozinho em uma mesa isolada, esperando que seu noivado acontecesse logo, para ele poder voltar para seu quarto e dormir.

Então ele foi cumprimentado pela pessoa mais inesperada que poderia imaginar.

“Boa noite, Legolas. Preciso dizer que a coroa combina melhor com você do que o capuz,” Gimli disse em tom de provocação.

“Gimli? O que você está fazendo aqui?”

Haviam muitos anões na festa, como era de ser esperado, mas Legolas ainda não tinha o visto, apesar de pensar que tinha cumprimentado todo mundo ali.

“Eu disse antes que você não acreditaria em mim se lhe contasse a minha história, e isso é ainda mais verdade agora.”

“Isso dificilmente é justo, você sabe quem sou e porque estou aqui, não mereço a mesma cortesia?”

“Você não me entendeu, tinha toda a intenção de lhe dizer, só não sei como fazer você acreditar em mim. Mesmo eu tenho dificuldades de acreditar nas maquinações do destino, dessa vez.”

“Então me conte, ao invés de me provocar assim.”

“Eu estava me escondendo naquela taverna porque fui encarregado com uma missão de grande importância, mas que odiava. E ainda assim, como aconteceu com você, nosso tempo juntos me fez mudar de ideia.”

“Qual era a sua missão?” Legolas perguntou, mesmo que ele suspeitasse já saber da resposta.

“Trazer paz entre anões e elfos me casando com um prícipe elfo,” ele disse, desviando o olhar.

Legolas suspirou. “Então era você! Suspeitei quando o pedido por um noivado élfico veio. Mas por quê? Por que você pediu por um noivado?”

“Porque eu espero que isso se torne algo que ambos podemos escolher, não uma obrigação odiosa. Nunca pensei que apreciaria a companhia de um elfo, mas você me provou errado. Você me disse que um noivado deveria durar ao menos um ano, isso nos daria mais do que tempo suficiente para conhecer um ao outro.”

Legolas tinha um milhão de coisas passando por sua cabeça, mas seu principal pensamento era que queria isso. Ele tinha pensado para si mesmo que preferiria se casar com Gimli do que com um anão desconhecido, mas até perceber que isso ia acontecer, não tinha notado o quanto queria isso. Ele pegou a mão de Gimli entre as suas. “Eu adoraria isso.”


End file.
